


make these bones your own

by ruinjvpiter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinjvpiter/pseuds/ruinjvpiter
Summary: she learns that the places outside of the forest are hollow, somehow.
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	make these bones your own

iduna can't remember the feeling of flying anymore.

it's a harsh realization to come to, even if the longing for her forest had steadily left her over the years, replaced by agnarr's smile and warmth. he understood now, after that night when she told him the truth, the truth that she born underneath the four spirits and into a forest where the very earth is remade into a figure.

even when she holds elsa in her hands for the first time, sweaty and exhausted but glowing and seeing the northuldran eyes staring back at her, longing hits her harder than lighting. she wants to teach elsa how to ask the water god for help crossing the river, hear the snore of the stone golems echo at day.

the only thing she can do is teach her daughters. the lullabies of ahtohallan, the stories, elsa's power. these are the reassurance she needs to remember her ways.

iduna missteps, sometimes. she'll cross arendelle's river with no surface beneath her feet, hoping that the water will roll beneath her like an old friend. that never happened.

she learns that the places outside of the forest are hollow, somehow.

but, she always managed. agnarr is a comforting steadyness at her side, always the place she can trust, never changing.

iduna doesn't regret leaving the forest. not even when the waves are too high and her love _her anchor_ is the only thing keeping her from oblivion.

it was her choice. and iduna will never regret that.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after seeing the movie because i felt that iduna was so brave going into a world so alien to her own. this is for her.
> 
> check me out @YOURHCSTIA on twitter if you wanna yell about anything together! 
> 
> thank u sm for reading! have a lovely day!


End file.
